What Makes You Beautiful
by ItsOnlyLiz
Summary: Chapter ONE! Elizabeth P.O.V We were walking; well not exactly, we were running, Iyana and I (My Best-friend) were running through the air port , she was fast, her legs are like cheetahs legs..As i was running, someone bump me, knocking me on my butt,and my stuff and suitcases on the floor..i started to gather all my stuff, i notice someone else helping me..he finally stood up g
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

The Boys are finally back from their summer tour; as soon as they got off the bus; their families, friends and Girl-friends came running to them..After hour and a half of talking and catching up, they went home to get ready for first day of school….It's The first day of school and the boys are already at school.

Vinny: "Babe! I Miss You soo Much." (Kissing her on the lips)

Destanie: (Saying Sarcastic) "I Bet You Did.."

Nick: "Okay ! You two. Quit the Love fest."(They all Laughed)

Julian: (Laughing) "Why you mad bro.?"

Chris:"Come on guys he's the only one would doesn't have a girl yet." (Trying not to laugh)

Nick:"Haha! Very funny!(Nudging Chris in the stomach)

Carly: "Hey! (Sounding Like a Baby) Don't nudge my boyfriend in the stomach; that's my job" (They all laugh…The bell rang)

Thomas: "Time for class! see you guys later." (walking the opposite direction)

Louis: (Yelling) "Thomas; your going the wrong way..we all have classes together.(Giving the duh look)

Alyssa: "Let's just go guys..! Babe walk faster"

(They walked in the classroom..The teacher came in minutes after; when she was about to start class; a new girl with Dark washed out jeans, a white shirt, black dirty canvas; with her short and curled and parted to the in..)

: (Dropping her books, then walking over to the girl; wrapping her hands around her, while facing the front of the Class.) "Class We have a new student, i will like for you too meet Mrs. shay Marie is it?

Girl: "No! Miss, That's my last name my name is Elizabeth."( laughed )

: "Oh Sorry! (Clearing her throat) Class this is Elizabeth..(Turning back to Elizabeth) Please find a seat..

(Elizabeth to walk to the empty seat in the back; when a girl stopped her and whisper to her..)

Girl: "Welcome! (Giving her Dirty Looks, before speaking again) Lil, may i say, you look very dashing today(Sarcastically)

Elizabeth: "You don't look bad yourself;(Giving the girl time react, before saying anything else) If i was trying to go for a slutty look.(She said while walking off to the seat)

Boy: "(Whispering) Hey! Don't mind her, she's a little bitchy at times!…Oh and by the way my name is Nick (Holding out his hand for to take)

Elizabeth: "Yeah! I Can tell and i Don't Care…(She took his hands) And by the way this doesn't make us friends (Giving him an awkward smile)

(The rest of the class periods was just awkward; when Nick would try to talk to her ahe would be like "Don't even try" "Were not friends"…..It was now lunch time, she found and empty table and sat down eating her lunch , when once again the girl from her first&second period class)

Girl: "Well, Well….Well, if it isn't the snobby Bitch" (She said folding her arms across her turned around pretending she's talking to another person.)

Elizabeth: "Oh! Your talking to me.?(pointing to her-self) I Thought there was a mirror behind me or something.

Girl: Save it! (Leaning close to her) I'll Make your life hell! i saw you talking to Nick , and if you don't stay away i swear i'll

Elizabeth: (she Caught her of while getting up, causing everyone to turn around) "Or what? Look Bitch ! You can have your Nick, He was the one talking to me Next time ask me first before interrogating me..(Packing her stuff from the table) And one more thing (She puts her middle finger up; with that she stormed off leaving everyone in the lunch room shocked..)

Nick: "Elizabeth! Stop" (He said while grabbing her by the arms) What's Wrong?

Elizabeth: "Look! warn your Hood-Rat girl-friend , if she doesn't want to get a beat down, she better leave me alone..(She jerked her hands off of him and stormed out…Nick walked up to the girl and started to yell)

Nick: "Brooke! What the hell did you do or say to her? (pointing toward the door)

Brooke: "What! (Acting innocent) I Told her that your never going to go for someone like and you belong to me and

Nick: "(Laughing) What are you talking about? You don't Own me?; Does it Look like i have a price tag on me? Brooke i don't like you, i like you as a friend and only a friend.(He stormed off; to go look for Elizabeth)

Vinny: "Sometimes i wonder what is wrong with that girl?" (putting his hands under his chin)

Lydia: "I Wonder the same thing; she gets on my nerves (making faces at her)

Madison: "Nick won't text me back Guys (Looking from his phone to the guys) I Left him 2o messages in the last two-minutes.

Tiarna: "Guys! Just leave him alone for now! He needs time.

Madison:"Fine! But we have to talk to him soon, and hopefully Brooke will leave him alone.

Chris: "Guys! This is Brooke Were talking about! (Turning to them all) She's Like a Vicious Tiger."

Jason&Alex: "True!

Carly: "Someone should really talk to her, sit her down."

Destanie: "Yes! (Quickly turning to her friends) And am not doing it; your all know if i do it there would not be alot of talking…They all laughed at her)

Tiarna: "Come on guys (still laughing) lets go."

Louis: "Yes Please! Am hungry."

Nichole: "Your always hungry! (Smiling down at Louis)

(Alyssa notice them flirting and just smiled..Back outside..Nick had finally found Elizabeth, she was inside a little house; it looked like it had burned down and no one lives there, but anyways, she was dancing; Nick could feel all her pain threw the dancing…Suddenly she fell and he ran over to her; she was crying hysterically, he comfort her until she was quiet a little bit)

Elizabeth: "(Still crying, but manage to get words out, but in a harsh tone) What are you doing here?"

Nick: "Why are you so harsh towards me? I Know your hurting and i can see it in your eyes, but that doesn't mean you should take your anger up on me.?(Getting frustrated)

Elizabeth: "That's the problem! Guys like you act sweet and Nice; Then BAM! (Gesturing her hand, But getting caught off by Nick)

Nick: "What! Just so you know some of us Man and Boys are not like the rest of the jerks out there; some of us actually care and listen."

Elizabeth: "(She chuckled ) You call yourself a Man? That's funny cause your acting more like a Child.!"

Nick: "Am acting like a child? Look at you; your acting like the universe took everything away from you! (She got up started to leave, but then Nick quickly grab her hand; making her face him, They stare at each other; then the next thing you know…)

Please review my first iconic story thank you :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

** The Kiss**

**Jason:** _Hey Babe you seen Nick yet?_ **_(Giving her a kiss on the cheek; before sitting down)_**  
_**Alex:**_ _"Babe, come down, lunch is not even over, and he left about two minutes ago._(Shooting him a quick look)

Cameron:"Yeah! Remember what happen just not long ago.?(_Shaking her head)_

Jason:"Guys! _am not stupid.(Giving them looks) Am just worried."_

_Mikey: I Am too..Nick is my brother a-_

_Chris: "(Cutting him off) HEY!_

_Mikey: "You know what i mean…But what are we going to do?_

_Lydia: "Guys! Relax he's probably talking to that girl umm whats her name again? __**(Thinking)**_

_Vinny: "Elizabeth! (Putting a grape in his mouth)_

_Lydia: "Yes! That's her name. (Practically screaming out, while pointing)_

_Thomas: "Why do i sense that Nick like's her? __**(Eying everyone at the lunch table, while they began to mumble)**_

_**Tiarna:**__"Yeah i think he likes her (A little hesitant) But.._

_Alyssa: "But you guys didn't see the way she was being mean to Nick in first period though!_

_Carly: "What do you mean? __**(Taking a sip of her juice)**_

_**Alyssa:**__ "I Mean whenever Nick tries to talk to her, she would be like (Mimicking Her) No Don't! Were not Friends"!_

_**Thomas:**__ (Laughing) "She acts so so umm..Like a-_

_**Nichole:**__ "LIKE A BITCH"_

_**All:**__ "NICHOLE"_

_**Nichole:**__ "WHAT! It was the first thing that pop in my head"_

_**Cameron:**__ "And it should have stayed in your head. (Giving her a sarcastic stare) _

_**Madison:**__ "But you've got to admit, she's pretty Hot (Sticking out his hand, for a dap; from his friends, but they all look at him; giving him the "Don't" look)_

_**Louis:**__ "I Won't argue with that, but next time say it when the Girls and Your Girl-Friend is NOT right there. (Pointing fingers)_

_**Mikey:**__ "Okay! So.. Changing the subject.. Are we still on for movie night? This Friday?_

_**Chris:**__ "Hell Yeah Mother-Fucker's , Were Balling! (They all share a few laughs) But what about Nick? is he still coming?_

_**Tiarna:**__ "(Groaning) Are we back on him again? __**(They all laugh and for the rest of the lunch they talk and laughed…The bell rang and they headed for Third-period…After settling down , they notice that Nick wasn't there, they worried and text him but no answer..)**_

_**Elizabeth:**__ "(Still in-shocked) umhmm..W-what just uhh happened?_

**_Nick:"(Smiling from ear to ear)_**_ I think we just Kissed_**_."_**

_**Elizabeth:**__ "(She spotted the grin on his face, and instantly turn Red) Oh! You Like that Huh? _

_**Nick:**__ "(He saw the anger in her eyes, and was taking back) Yeah! Actually I Did….& I Thought may- Maybe you did too?_

_**Elizabeth:**__ "NO! I Didn't (But she really did..She started to walk away, when Nick grab her by the arm)_

_**Nick:**__ "What is your Problem? __**(Also Getting Angry)**_

_**Elizabeth:**__ "YOU! (With that she jerked her arms away from him and ran out the door, slamming it real hard making Nick startled….Nick didn't really care about what just happen , he cares only about two things , Why she's being so difficult & THE KISS_


	3. Chapter 3

Leave Me Alone

**Chapter 3**

_**(The Next Day..Nick walks up to find his friends already waiting for him at his locker.)**_

**Julian:** _"Yo! Man Where have yo been.?"_

**Cameron:** _"Yeah! Where have you been? You Miss the whole class period_

**Nick: (Trying not to make his voice suspicious)** _Uhmm..You know what its none of your business_ **(Slamming his locker before walking off)**

**Destanie:** _"Uhm! Guys What Just Happen?_ **(Shocked**)

**Tiarna:** _"I Think something bad happen with him and That New Girl."_

**Thomas: (Looking at her giving her the Duh Look)** _Uhm! You think…_**(They watch him walk off still shocked….After a while they Vinny,Chris,Mikey to talk to Elizabeth….After half-hour of running they found her, but out of breathe)**

* * *

**Vinny:** **"(Trying to catch his breath)** _Oh God! Whooa ELIZABETH!_ **(he yelled)**

**Elizabeth:** "**(She turned around; wiping the tears away from her eyes)** _What do you want?_

**Chris:** "**(Catching his breathe)** _We Want to K-Know what happen between you and Nick.?_

**Elizabeth:**_ "Shouldn't you be asking Him That?_ **(She said Folding her arms across her chest)**

**Mikey:** **(Holding his hand in defense)** _We come in peace! Okay, but can you please sit down?_ **(Begging)**

**Elizabeth:**"**(She looked at them and the ground before speaking)** _Fine! You Have Three Minutes to speak..GO!_

**(They Explain everything; while they were explaining she kept budging in which kept making the boys mad but mostly Mikey..)**

**Mikey:** _"For the Love of God Who you let us explain, cause your being MEAN!_**(He yelled the last part)**

**Elizabeth:** **(Getting off the seat; While Raising her voice at them)** _AM BEING MEAN?_

**Chris:**_"Yes! You are ?_ **(He Said While gesturing his hands)**

**Vinny:** _"And God Forgive me for what am about to say but…Your Being A BITCH!_

**(Their faces Widen; Elizabeth started to form a tear in her eyes while she was speaking)**

**Elizabeth:** "**(Letting the tears Drop)** **(Practically Screaming AT them)**_I Can't Believe You, J-Just Said that! Do you have any idea what i've been through? MY MOTHER DIE WHEN I WAS ONE Y_E_ARS OLD ! EVERY FUCKING WHERE I GO, ITS, ITS LIKE I CARRY PAIN/HURT, IT FEELS LIKE A HEAVY CHAIN IS ADDED TO ME EVERY SINGLE DAY.._**(CRYING HYSTERICALLY NOW..)** _MY LIFE IS FULL OF PAIN; THERE IS NOT ONE DAY I DON'T CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP…_**(She sniffled; wiping away her tears; while the boys just stood there, not knowing what to say)** _Look at me! I'm crying in-front of you.._**(She took in the silence before speaking again)** _Excuse me but there's somewhere i would like to be…_**(Pushing through Chris And Vinny Walking away….The boys arrived at Chris's house for movie Night and they just couldn't speak…)**

**Alyssa: (The girls and some of the boys had notice the facial expression on their faces)** _"You All look like you've seen a Ghost!"_

**Lydia:** "**(Gently shaking them, snapping back from their thoughts)** _"GUYS!"_

**M,C&V:** _"Huh! what! huh?_

**Alex:** _"Guys what happen with….Elizabeth?_ **(They explain everything and their faces widen..they stayed in shocked for two-minutes before changing the subject/watching the movie…Half way through the movie)**

**Nichole:** _"Guys! We forgot!"_ **(Jumping up away from Louis lap)**

**Madison:** _"What did we for—_**(He too finally realize what she was talking about)**

**Nichole:** _"We've got to Tell Nick!_ **(He shot them each a look; before getting her jacket and shoes)**

**Nick R:** _"Okay! Pause the Movie! were walking to Nick's House" Hurry!..(They finally reach his house..They greeted his parents and found Nick laying in his bed, red puffy eyes, listening to Cody Longo ONE DAY AT A TIME!)_

**Jason:** _"Dude! Your a Mess! _**(He Exclaimed)**

**Nick:** _"Leave Me Alone.._**(Sounding shaky)**

**Vinny:** _"Were not leaving …We have something to tell you.._**(He pause before speaking once more)** _It's about Elizabeth!_

**Carly& Alex:** _"And Before Mikey and Nichole tell you…Is because of her your crying?_ **(They both said in illusion)**

Nick: _"Yes! Now would you tell me._.**(He said while sitting up, holding a stuff dog in his arms….Nichole And Mikey Began Telling him; he was speechless, and was mad he friends went behind his back,talking to her, but then he was glad they did..he knew he had to find her before its to late…He got up, put on his shoes..)**

**Lydia:** _"So what are you going to do now..?_ **(Looking at him a bit confuse)**

**Alyssa:** _"You know you have to talk to her? You know that right?"_

**Nick:** _"Yeah! I Do! That's why I'm Going to go look for her…Am Sorry Guys but I've got to go.._**(He said running down the stairs almost falling)**

**Tiarna&Madison:** _"Where are you going.?"_

**Nick:** **(Yelling from Downstairs)** _TO FIND ELIZABETH_


End file.
